Konoha's Shinobi Rangers
by Trace Carter
Summary: One day, during the annual Fox Hunt, Naruto discovers a man who grants him the powers of a Power Ranger. He will use this power to protect those he cares about and to form a team to fight evil. Go Go Shinobi Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's the Shinobi Rangers**

**I was reading The Green Shinobi Ranger and thought, what if I give the powers of three of the sixth/extra rangers to Naruto and his team. After some deliberation and thought, I've come up with this story.**

**Due to my lack of knowledge on the Japanese language, I will mix Japanese and English in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers. Some inspiration for this chapter comes from A Different Scroll.**

It was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi festival. The whole village was celebrating the day the Fourth Hokage gave his life to destroy the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well, everyone was celebrating, except for one person.

"KILL THE DEMON FOX!"

A large group of civilians and Shinobi, many drunk, and all carrying a weapon of some kind, be it a broken bottle or a sword, was chasing a young blond wearing an orange shirt and black shorts with whisker marks on his face.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Today was his birthday, and because of that, the majority of the village saw him as the Kyuubi reborn in human form. And thus, one tradition of the Kyuubi festival was the 'Fox Hunt' with Naruto as the fox and the villagers as the hunters trying to kill him.

Naruto ran to a cave near the outskirts of the city and hid in it, hoping that the mob would pass him by. Suddenly there was a bright light and Naruto fell through the cave wall as if it wasn't there. Soon the mob passed the cave by, not seeing anyone inside when they searched.

xXsceneXx

Naruto found himself in a large chamber with tubes along the walls and cables running across the ceiling. There was a round raised platform in the center and in all the tubes were strange outfits that consisted of colored jumpsuits and helmets with weapons and armor.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto.

"This is my command center," said a voice and Naruto turned to see a bald, elderly man wearing white robes and carrying a staff standing behind him.

"Who are you ojisan?" asked Naruto.

The man chuckled kindly, "My name is Zordon. I guess you could call me a traveler."

"So you're from outside the Land of Fire?" asked Naruto.

Zordon chuckled, "a bit further than that. I'm from beyond this world."

"How did you get here?" asked Naruto.

"I sacrificed myself to destroy the forces of evil and found myself here," said Zordon.

Naruto just looked confused so Zordon changed the subject.

"I assume you are wondering why you are here," he said with a smile.

"Kinda," said Naruto, "I just wanted to hide from the mob, like I do every year."

"You were selected due to your purity and determination to become a powerful guardian known as a Power Ranger."

"What's a Power Ranger?" asked Naruto.

"A Power Ranger is a guardian of justice," said Zordon, "the costumes around you belonged to the past rangers. Let me tell you a story."

Naruto sat on the ground and listened.

"Many millennia ago in another land, great wizards created the morphing powers and the morphing grid. The purpose was to allow individuals to access the power as a means to fight the forces of evil that were growing in strength. Eventually wars broke out and the forces of good combatted the forces of evil. Over the years, many teams of Power Rangers were created to combat the forces of evil. They are immortalized now around you, their Ranger outfits a tribute to their valor," said Zordon, "Now it is your turn."

"So how do I become a Power Ranger?" asked Naruto.

"Simply step up onto this platform," said Zordon.

Naruto stepped forward onto the platform and looked around. Suddenly the platform glowed and a white device appeared on his wrist before transforming into a silver wristband with a white diamond set into it.

"It looks like you have been granted the power of the White Dino Ranger," said Zordon, "Now you must remember the three rules that the rangers must follow. Rule #1 Never use your power for personal gain. Rule # 2 Never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to. And rule # 3 Always keep your identity a secret. No one may know that you are a power ranger."

"Sure thing, jii-san," said Naruto.

"Now, to morph into your ranger form, simply will your wristband to transform into your morpher," said Zordon.

Naruto did so and the silver wristband transformed into the white device that resembled a dragon's head.

"Now hold it up, press the button and say: White Ranger: Dino Power," said Zordon.

Naruto brought the morpher up to his head, "White Ranger: Dino Power!" he said, pressing the button on it.

Energy surrounded Naruto and formed into white and black armor.

"Amazing," said Naruto, his voice slightly distorted by the mask.

"With this power you can defend this world from threats," said Zordon, "eventually you will need to select a team to gain the powers alongside you. You must choose carefully though. The ranger power is a great responsibility."

"I understand, Zordon-sensei," said Naruto.

xXsceneXx

Over the next few months, Naruto would visit the place that Zordon called, the Power Chamber, where he trained in martial arts with enemies that previous teams of rangers had fought. Currently, Naruto was fighting off a group of Tenga Warriors, Piranhatrons, and Cogs in his human mode to learn how to fight large groups of enemies. He was allowed to use kunai that he had purchased from a store to help him. The kunai were quite dull, but the technology in the Power Chamber fixed them up and now Naruto was fighting the team of enemies while wielding his Kunai like his Drago-Sword.

Naruto parried a blow from a Piranhatron and kicked it back before swinging his kunai and cutting through a Tenga, causing the simulated monster to fade away. Naruto then swept out the legs of a Cog and stabbed it in the head, causing it to fade. He then turned to see that the remaining enemies were grouping up to face him.

Naruto smirked and charged into the midst of the enemies, fighting them like a storm of fists and feet. The enemies were taken down and vanished. Naruto stood up and turned to his mentor.

"Very good, Naruto," said Zordon, "your skills are improving."

"Thank you Zordon-sensei," said Naruto, giving a respectful bow to the old wizard.

"You should be off to school," said Zordon and Naruto was teleported to his apartment.

xXsceneXx

Naruto was able to get a quick shower and changed into some new clothes, an orange shirt with a white vest and white pants with an orange flame design, and headed to the academy. When he arrived, he headed to his seat in the classroom and sat down.

Soon, the sound stampeding feet could be heard and two female students burst through the doors. One wore a pink outfit and had matching pink hair, and the other wore a purple outfit and had blond hair.

"I beat you, Ino-pig!" yelled the girl in pink.

"In your dreams, billboard-brow!" yelled the girl in purple.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "do you want to sit by me today?"

"Baka!" yelled the pink haired girl, "Just because you got a new look, doesn't mean that you're cool."

"I see," said Naruto sadly as Ino and Sakura went to fawn over Sasuke, a brooding student that rarely smiled. He was seriously going over his feelings for Sakura, wondering if she was right for him. Every time he tried to be friendly to her, he got harshly rejected.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, a girl with pale lavender eyes watched him from one of the back rows. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and secret admirer of Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun looks great in his new outfit,_' she thought with a blush.

Soon the two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and the students took their seats.

"Today, we'll be working on Taijutsu training," said Iruka, "everybody pair up and practice your forms."

Everybody scrambled to find a partner, leaving Naruto standing alone. Hinata had wanted to partner with Naruto, but the girls were being kept separate from the boys.

"I'll be your partner," said Mizuki as he walked up to Naruto, '_This way I can sabotage your training, you demon._'

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto.

"Let me help you with your stance," said Mizuki.

"Actually, Mizuki-sensei," said Naruto, "I'd like to try a stance of my own."

"Go ahead," said Mizuki with a kind smile, '_Hmm, maybe I won't have to do anything to sabotage the brat. It's not like he could pick up a good stance on his own._'

Naruto got into a Karate stance that he had learned while training with Zordon's simulations.

"That's an interesting stance," said Mizuki, "where did you learn it?"

"A friend taught it to me," said Naruto.

'_Alright,_' thought Mizuki, '_maybe this will work, after all, who would teach the demon a decent fighting stance?_'

Mizuki then threw a punch at Naruto, but Naruto deflected it with his forearm, overwrapped the arm with his arm, gripping under the elbow, threw a kick to Mizuki's groin, punched his solar-plexus, grabbed his throat, and spun, throwing the Chunin to the ground hard.

"What was that?" coughed Mizuki.

"That was one of the self defense techniques I learned," said Naruto.

"I see," said Mizuki, '_Crap! If the brat is this good, I'm going to have a hard time failing him._'

"That was an interesting technique," said Iruka as he walked up, "who taught you that?"

"Just a friend," said Naruto.

"It was very impressive," said Iruka, "what do you call that style?"

"I call it Mixed Martial Arts," said Naruto.

"Well it certainly is effective," said Mizuki as he picked himself off the ground.

"Hn," said Sasuke, "it's nothing special."

"YEAH!" yelled Sakura, "STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Dear Kami," groaned Kiba as he and his puppy, Akamaru held their sensitive ears, "inside voice, please."

Hinata watched Naruto from her place in the room with a small smile, '_Great job Naruto-kun._'

"Well," said Iruka, "lets move on to Ninjutsu."

xXsceneXx

Over the rest of Naruto's time at the Academy went quite well. The only downside, was that he could never do a proper clone jutsu. Try as he might, the clones he created always ended up looking half dead and sickly. This all changed when he was approached by a certain shy Hyuuga when he was practicing some forms in Training Ground 10.

"Oh, hi," said Naruto when Hinata slowly walked up to him, "you're Hinata, right?"

"Y-yes," stammered Hinata, "wh-what were you doing?"

"Oh," said Naruto, "I was just practicing some forms. So what are you here for?"

"W-well," said Hinata shyly as she glanced away, "I h-heard you were having s-some t-trouble with the clone t-technique."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I always end up with a half dead clone."

"Can you show me?" asked Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto made a hand sign and a clone appeared in a poof of smoke. As usual the clone looked all but dead and very sickly.

"That always happens," sighed Naruto.

"Ano, it seems like you're using too much chakra," said Hinata.

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"My Byakugan can see the chakra pathways in your body," said Hinata.

"So I'm pushing too much of my chakra into the clones," mused Naruto, "hey, Hinata-chan, could you help me figure out the right amount of chakra?"

"S-s-sure," stammered Hinata as she blushed from what he called her.

Over the next few weeks, Hinata and Naruto would work on Naruto's Chakra control with Hinata using her Byakugan to help track Naruto's Chakra usage. As they did this, they grew closer and eventually became good friends, leading to Hinata confessing her feelings to Naruto one day after training.

Once Naruto had regained consciousness, he asked her how long she had felt this way.

"I-I've always liked you," said Hinata, "ever since you defended me against those bullies, I've always admired you."

"Oh," said Naruto, "you were that little girl in the park."

"Yes," said Hinata, "that was me."

"Wow," said Naruto, "I've never had a girl confess to me. Much less a pretty girl like you."

Hinata then blushed bright red at being called pretty by Naruto.

"So, Hinata-chan," began Naruto with a bit of a blush, "would you like to go out for Ramen?"

"I'd like that," said Hinata with a smile and they headed to go and get some food from Naruto's favorite eating-place: Ichiraku Ramen.

**And so the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Shinobi Rangers**

**Chapter 2**

**I originally intended to make these chapters as one big one, but I decided to split them up to add more detail.**

**Note: when the gang morph, they grow to adult size, like Justin does.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the ramen bar and were greeted by a cheerful Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku.

"Welcome," said Ayame, "oh, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you. And you brought a friend."

Hinata bowed, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Ayame, "my name's Ayame. What can I get you today?"

"I'll have four pork ramen, three miso ramen, five beef ramen and one deluxe," said Naruto.

"Ano," said Hinata, "I'll have one Miso," said Hinata shyly.

"Coming right up," said Ayame.

Hinata and Naruto chatted while Ayame and Teuchi worked to prepare their orders.

"So what are your hobbies?" asked Naruto.

"I like pressing flowers," said Hinata, "what about you?"

"I'm usually training in my free time," said Naruto.

"Training?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I've been doing some training on the side to get into shape."

"Do you think I could train with you?" asked Hinata shyly.

"I don't see why not," said Naruto.

Ayame and Teuchi then arrived with their ramen and with an, "Itadakimasu," the two students began to eat. Naruto ate with his usual vigor while Hinata ate at a slower pace. Hinata had to admit, the ramen here was quite good. It was even better than some of the fancy food she ate back at the compound.

After they had finished their meal, Naruto decided to take Hinata to meet Zordon as a show of faith. He led her to the outskirts of the city and to the cave that he had found the entrance to the Power Chamber in.

"Ano," said Hinata, "why are we heading here, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the person that helps me train," said Naruto, "but you can't tell anyone about him."

"Alright, I trust you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Alright," said Naruto, "just follow me."

Naruto led her to the back of the cavern. He then took her hand and walked toward the rock wall, and were enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, Hinata looked around in wonder at the Power Chamber.

"What is this place?" asked Hinata in amazement.

"This is the Power Chamber," said Zordon as he walked up with his staff, "welcome child. I am Zordon."

"N-nice to meet you," said Hinata with a bow.

"Zordon-sensei," said Naruto, "I was wondering if Hinata-chan could train with me?"

"Do you trust her?" asked Zordon.

"I do," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Zordon, "Hinata Hyuuga, step forward."

Hinata nervously stepped forward and Zordon gave her a kind smile.

"I would like to test your fighting abilities against some simulated opponents," said Zordon.

"A-Alright," said Hinata nervously.

"Do not fear," said Zordon, "it is only a simulation, so you will be fine. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and got into her clan's Juuken stance. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a squad of Putty Patrollers appeared. Hinata activated her Byakugan and rushed forward. She was surprised that these creatures didn't have a chakra system, but she attacked with powerful Juuken blows nonetheless. Soon the Putties were all lying on the ground and vanished.

"A most interesting style," said Zordon.

"Thank you," said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Zordon, "if I gave you the chance to become a protector of the innocent, would you accept?"'

Naruto was shocked. He knew what Zordon was asking, but he wasn't expecting it.

"If it means that I can keep those precious to me from harm, then yes," said Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga," said Zordon, "please step up to the platform."

Hinata nervously stepped onto the platform and it began to glow. The shy Kunoichi was covered with a warm glow. Soon the light receded to a point on her neck and formed into a necklace with a spherical green amulet.

"You have been chosen to wield the power of the Green Samurai Power Ranger," said Zordon.

"Power Ranger?" asked Hinata.

"Power Rangers are defenders of good," said Naruto, "they fight to help those who need it."

"Y-you know a lot about them," said Hinata.

"Heh," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "that's because I'm one too."

He showed her the bracelet on his wrist and had it transform into his morpher.

"With this I can morph into the White Dino Ranger," said Naruto.

"S-so I can morph as well?" asked Hinata.

"Indeed," said Zordon, "take the amulet into your hand."

Hinata did so and plucked the amulet from her necklace. It then grew to the size of a baseball in her hand.

"Now simply say 'Samurai Storm, Ranger Form' and you will transform," said Zordon.

Hinata held up the amulet, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

There was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Hinata was wearing a green outfit with chain-mail sleeves and a gold armored vest. To top it off, she had a katana sheathed at her him and wore a helmet with a shuriken shaped visor.

"Wh-what is this?" asked Hinata, her voice distorted from the helmet.

"Awesome Hinata," said Naruto, "you morphed. That's a badass outfit too."

Hinata blushed behind her helmet at the praise from Naruto and Zordon cleared his throat.

"As the Green Samurai Ranger, you will need to learn to use your sword to fight," said Zordon, "luckily, I will be able to instruct you on what you need to know to wield the sword. I'd like you to come here every day to train with Naruto."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to get the chance to have daily training sessions with Naruto! It took all she had not to faint from excitement.

"I-I-I'll do it," said Hinata with a smile.

"Then I welcome you into the Power Ranger Family," said Zordon.


End file.
